


Celebrate!

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Icon artwork for Repeal Day.





	Celebrate!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Repeal Day** – due 4th Dec/revealed 5th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: "Repeal Day" is the anniversary of the date that the 36th state ratified the Twenty-First Amendment, thereby repealing the Eighteen Amendment of the United States Constitution and ending Prohibition. You can take this one a variety of ways -- there are obviously ways to have fun with it, but Prohibition and its repeal are a lot more nuanced than one may think, and I bet that Jim, Blair, or both may have knowledge or opinions in this area...
> 
> "Two Will Do" day for art! (In this case, I'd say you could do anything about Prohibition or its Repeal, or any December/holiday thing with a Sentinel tie.)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *04* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 5th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/3593160_zpsbsqldx0a.jpg.html)


End file.
